Le Quidditch à travers l'été
by Almila
Summary: Mme Bibine n'est pas satisfaite des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard et décide de leur imposer un stage de remise à niveau durant le mois de juillet. L'été s'annonce d'enfer !
1. Teaser

31 jours

28 adolescents

5 professeurs

4 équipes

3 auteurs

1 histoire

0 concertation

Vous ne savez pas où cela va mener ?

_Nous non plus._


	2. Breaking News

_Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

**Breaking News**

* * *

C'était une belle soirée de juin, qui marquait le début des vacances pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les examens étaient enfin terminés, et dans quelques jours tous pourraient rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leurs familles.

Une douce lumière baignait le parc, où quelques élèves s'attardaient encore, trempant leurs pieds nus dans le lac, discutant sur le perron ou flirtant près d'un bosquet. Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, les grands arbres se laissaient bercer par la brise, et derrière le château, les serres reflétaient sur leurs vitres les derniers rayons du soleil. Juste à côté, dans le stade de Quidditch qui exhibait fièrement ses drapeaux aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, régnait un profond silence…

_- QUOI_ ?!?!

… Mais ce n'était pas le cas dans les vestiaires.

- C'est la blague de fin d'année la moins drôle que j'ai jamais entendu Olivier.

- Ce n'est pas une blague.

- C'est encore moins drôle alors.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était avachie sur les bancs, seul Olivier Dubois, son capitaine, se tenait debout, au milieu de ses joueurs.

Angelina Johnson lui lança un regard hargneux :

- Je suis sure que ça te fait plaisir en plus…

- C'est juste que ce sera certainement un plus sur mon C.V., répondit Olivier en haussant les épaules.

- Et si on avait des projets en juillet, on fait quoi ? s'exclama Fred Weasley.

- Alors là je te cite Mme Bibine : « Soit ils viennent au stage, soit ils ne reviennent plus dans l'équipe. »

- C'est injuste !

- Je sais, je lui ai dit... Tu avais des projets pour juillet ?

- Non. Mais j'aurais pu. Donc c'est injuste.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, donnant aux joueurs le temps de grogner un peu et de fusiller leur capitaine du regard. Finalement, Katie Bell releva la tête :

- Et la bonne nouvelle ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, la bonne nouvelle : tu as dit que tu avais une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, et la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on est tous obligés de perdre notre mois de juillet à ce stage de Quidditch. Quelle est la bonne nouvelle ?

Ah oui, la bonne nouvelle… répéta Olivier en regardant soudain le plafond avec assiduité. Oui, donc en fait, la bonne nouvelle c'était ça… George, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus déplaisantes qu'elles ne le sont déjà, soupira-t-il à l'adresse de son joueur qui avait entrepris de frapper énergiquement son crâne à l'aide de sa propre batte. Donc la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que le stage est pour toutes les équipes de l'école, donc nous allons, hum, passer tout un mois de plus avec les Serpentards... Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Vraiment. George, ça suffit.

- Laisse-moi récapituler, lança alors Alicia Spinett en se levant. Madame Bibine n'est pas tout-à-fait satisfaite par notre niveau…

- « Le pire tournoi de Quidditch depuis qu'un balai a été introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

- Oui, donc je disais : elle n'est pas tout-à-fait satisfaite par notre niveau, alors elle a décidé de tous nous envoyer faire un stage de remise à niveau pendant le mois de juillet…

- Malgré tous les projets qu'on avait pour les vacances…

- Tais-toi Fred. Et donc, comme le stage est obligatoire pour toutes les équipes de l'école, on va passer un mois complet dans un trou au Pays de Galles avec tous nos adversaires, y compris les sept Serpentards, à pratiquer le Quidditch de manière intensive…

- On peut résumer ça comme ça, oui…

- Et si on refuse, on est viré de l'équipe.

- Voilà.

- Ok. Je me tire.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- Passe le bonjour à Bibine de ma part.

- Non, non, non, non, non ! s'écria Olivier en se jetant sur la porte pour en bloquer l'accès à ses futurs ex-joueurs. Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner l'équipe, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans la panade !!

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et considérèrent leur capitaine. Puis finalement, George se décida :

- Si on peut.

Et ils recommencèrent à avancer vers la porte pour écarter Olivier de leur chemin.

- Non, non, attendez ! reprit celui-ci. J'ai vu Flint tout à l'heure. Il a voulu me narguer en me disant que tous ses joueurs y allaient et qu'ils allaient en mettre plein les yeux à Bibine et prouver qu'ils étaient la meilleure équipe de Poudlard et que nous allions nous ridiculiser. Il a dit aussi qu'il pariait que nous n'irions pas car nous étions des lâches et qu'on se savait incapables de les battre.

Tous s'immobilisèrent de nouveau. Alicia regarda Olivier d'un air hésitant :

- Il a dit ça ?

- Il a dit ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, fixant leur capitaine d'un air interdit. Et finalement, des cris de protestation et d'indignation s'élevèrent en un terrible brouhaha.

- Il ne manque pas de toupet de dire ça !

- Ouais, il croit qu'il peut dire ça en toute impunité ?

- On va lui apprendre à dire ça tiens !

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage d'Olivier. Il savait gérer son équipe.

- Vous voulez bien venir alors ? Vous voulez bien venir et montrer aux Serpentards de quel bois on se chauffe chez les Lions ?

- Ouais !

- Et aux Pouffsouffles ? Et aux Serdaigles ?

- Ouais !!

- On va prouver à Mme Bibine que depuis qu'un balai est entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard il n'y a pas eu de meilleure équipe que celle de Gryffondor ? Que _nous_ ?

- Ouais !!!

- Et on va lui montrer que pour nous, son stage c'est encore plus tranquille que les vacances parce que le Quidditch chez nous c'est instinctif ?

- OUAIS !!!!

- Bien ! Alors rendez-vous dans trois jours pour montrer un peu au monde ce que ça veut dire, quand l'équipe de Gryffondor débarque !

Il s'écarta de la porte et laissa sortir ses joueurs un à un en les gratifiant d'un grand sourire : Alicia, Katie, George, Harry, Angelina et Fred. Ce dernier s'arrêta et lui mit une grande claque dans le dos :

- T'inquiète pas, Dubois : on va leur mettre une trempe à ces crétins. Ils disent qu'ils aiment le Quidditch mais c'est une blague. C'est le genre à préférer ses minables projets de vacances à un stage entre sportifs !


	3. Les Quatre Chaperons

* * *

**Les Quatre Chaperons**

* * *

Les escaliers s'imposaient comme le centre d'animation de Poudlard, eux qui se dandinaient d'un étage à l'autre, presque à l'unisson des conversations. Cette fois-ci, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor obstruait sans vergogne le passage, trop accaparée par la nouvelle de la soirée : leur été gâché par « ce stage à la noix », compensé tout de même par « la raclée » qu'ils allaient... mettre aux Serpents. Cette charmante discussion n'aurait pas été la même sans l'apparition tonitruante de Peeves qui ne put s'empêcher de les narguer :

- C'est qui qui qui va passer l'été sur des balais pourris ? C'est les Gryffy !!, s'esclaffa Peeves, en leur tirant la langue.

- Tais-toi Peeves !, lui répondit Olivier Dubois, agacé.

- Mais si je me tais, vous ne saurez rien du grabuge qu'y'a dans la salle des profs ! Nananananèreuh !

Il ne fallut pas plus qu'un regard entendu entre eux pour qu'ils gravissent d'un seul souffle les quelques marches qui leur restaient. Panneaux coulissants, tapisseries, raccourcis : tout fut bon pour atteindre le plus vite possible et finalement à pas de loup un endroit adéquat pour profiter de la conversation tant désirée sans être aperçus par les yeux aguerris de leurs professeurs.

Cela tombait bien : la porte était entr'ouverte et un brouhaha strident se faufilait au dehors. Heureusement, l'arbitre était là...

- Cessez de vociférer comme cela ! On se croirait dans une basse-cour !, cria Mme Bibine.

- Rolanda, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous croyez que nous allons nous laisser faire sans mot dire, excusez-moi mais vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au bézoard !, répliqua le professeur McGonagall, échevelée.

- Tout-à-fait !, ajouta le Professeur Flitwick, de sa petite voix aigüe.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Minerva, répondit Mme Bibine, légèrement véxée. J'en ai même la preuve formelle. Mais criez sur moi ne résoudra rien.

- Chère collègue, il faut les excuser, cela les soulage...

Severus Rogue avait parlé. Il était assis à légère distance de ses collègues, visiblement indifférent à leur « conversation ». Pourtant, il était techniquement concerné. En effet, Mme Bibine leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient les heureux gagnants d'un aller-retour au Pays de Galles en juillet. Cela aurait pu être presque charmant sans un léger détail : ils auraient officiellement à surveiller le bon déroulement du stage de remise à niveau des quatre équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, décrété par Mme Bibine et autorisé par le Directeur. Officieusement, ils auraient à éviter que le stage se transforme en bain de sang, vert et rouge, le sang. Un été réjouissant les attendait... et pourtant, Severus Rogue n'avait pas bronché.

Minerva McGonagall répondit au Maitre de Potions par un regard qui eût été mortel, si ses yeux en avaient eu l'aptitude. Toutefois, elle brisa le mur d'indifférence qui les séparait en lui adressant la parole :

- Dites-moi, cher collègue, ce calme olympien ne vous ressemble guère. Je craignais presque que vous soyez devenu aphone...

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. Je n'ai seulement pas voulu gaspiller ma salive... Je me suis tu mais je n'adhère pas à la proposition... ou plutôt à l'injonction de Rolanda. Toute la nuance est là. Avec toute la... sympathie que j'ai pour vous, si ces élèves n'ont pas le niveau selon vous, cela vous regarde, mais pas nous. Pour ma part, je suis extrêmement satisfait des performances de mon équipe...

- ...qui a perdu la Coupe cette année, interrompit le professeur McGonagall, avec un regard triomphant. Plus sérieusement, je suis pour une fois d'accord avec la remarque de Severus.

- Et je suppose que Filius est du même avis. Quant à Pomona... où est-elle ?, demanda Severus, sans laisser le professeur Flitwick répondre à ce qui ne nécessitait vraisemblablement aucune réponse...

- Eh bien, j'aurai pu vous le dire sans vos cris, répondit Mme Bibine. Comment dire... Pomona a eu un imprévu... Elle s'occupe d'un... hum... club de botanique dénommé « Cultive ton jardin » et tous les ans, un voyage à thème est organisé; cette année, ils vont voir tous les jardins sorciers d'Europe et leurs plantes... atypiques. Elle désire rapporter avec elle des échantillons de bulbes sauteurs pour ses classes. C'est un voyage très sérieux...

Le professeur Rogue marmonna quelque chose et ses collègues baissèrent les yeux pour ne pas perdre leur sérieux.

- Je suppose que vous avez dû trouver une victime pour la remplacer ? Qui est-ce ?, demanda soudain Rogue.

Le Maitre des Potions eut sa réponse sur le champ. En effet, une jeune femme blonde s'introduisit en trombe dans la salle. Elle était habillée d'une façon originale... Son large sourire, quoique légèrement gêné, harmonisait sa tenue alliant vêtements moldus et sorciers. Ce n'était autre que...

- Charity !!!, s'étonnèrent ses collègues à la vue de Charity Burbage, la professeur d'étude des Moldus.

- Je m'excuse pour ce léger retard. C'est fou ce que les élèves après un match de Quidditch sont encombrants dans les couloirs, dit-elle, en éclatant de rire... avant de s'arrêter à la vue de leurs mines. Vous avez-vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

- Pas tout-à-fait, répondit le professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais vous semblez bien enjouée pour quelqu'un qui va gâcher ses vacances à surveiller des joueurs et joueuses de Quidditch.

- Charity est volontaire, Minerva, répondit à sa place Mme Bibine.

- Voilà ! Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en Quidditch mais cela m'a toujours fasciné ! Je ne serais pas moins enthousiaste si j'assistais aux entrainements de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch !

- C'est bien ça le problème. Ils sont loin d'être de cette trempe, répondit Mme Bibine.

- Oh, mais petit poussin deviendra grand, voyons !, reprit Charity, d'humeur enjouée.

Le professeur Rogue se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il évitait Charity Burbage...

- Bref, observa le professeur Flitwick. L'enthousiasme de Charity me fait réfléchir. Nous nous comportons comme de vrais adolescents à crier au scandale. Vingt-huit élèves nécessitent au moins cinq professeurs pour encadrer ce projet. Je signe, pas de bon cœur mais je signe...

- Enfin de la bonne volonté !, s'exclama Mme Bibine. Et vous, chers collègues ? Minerva, la victoire de Gryffondor est indiscutable (Severus toussa) mais rien n'est assuré pour la suite. Puisque vous avez à cœur de conserver la Coupe, pourriez-vous manquer cette occasion de faire en sorte que leur mise à niveau se passe dans les meilleures conditions, en toute sécurité et autorité ? Et vous Severus, n'est-ce-pas une occasion pour Serpentard de démontrer sa valeur et d'acquérir une chance de victoire ?

- Sans vouloir vous offensez; je veux bien accepter si vous me jurez de nous éviter ce genre de discours plein de bons sentiments pendant le mois qui vient, dit Severus, avec dédain.

- Encore une fois, je suis d'accord avec Severus, répondit Minerva, résignée. J'espère pour vous qu'il fera au moins beau là où l'on va...

- J'ose espérer que cela m'aidera à plaider ma cause auprès de Dumbledore !, pensa Rogue, après avoir accepté. Avec un peu de chance, le nabot Potter tomberait de son balai... Ça serait d'un drôle.


	4. Le départ

* * *

**Le départ**

* * *

L'agitation régnait sur le quai de la gare où le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves qui allaient enfin retrouver leurs familles après avoir passé une longue année scolaire à Poudlard. Pourtant, cette année, tous ne rentreraient pas immédiatement chez eux et cela suscitait quelques adieux déchirants :

- Mais...sniff...pourquoi tu ne viens... sniff...pas avec moi dans le train ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je devais aller à ce stupide entrainement de Quidditch pendant un mois et que, par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi !

- Mais...c'est...sniff...c'est pas juuuuuuuste ! On va être séparés tellement longtemps ! … Sniff...

Drago Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement en fixant Pansy Parkinson avec un regard consterné. Cela ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle était déjà pire qu'un Filet du Diable. A la réflexion lui demander d'être sa petite amie n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Avant qu'il puisse lui en faire la remarque, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou pour lui donner un fougueux baiser d'adieu. Le blond esquissa un sourire. Finalement elle n'était pas si mal...

- Tu vas me manquer mon Dragoninouchet d'amour ! Surtout pense à m'écrire ! Promis ma souris en sucre ?

Ok ça demandait réflexion.

Une fois débarrassé de sa groupie attitrée et de Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient pas tout à fait compris que ce cours de rattrapage en Quidditch ne leur était pas destiné, Drago put rejoindre son équipe, qui attendait à l'autre bout du quai, tout en méditant sur le fait qu'il devrait penser à vérifier que sa petite cour n'était pas soumise à un sortilège de confusion permanent. Il posa sa valise et son balai de course à côté des affaires des autres Serpentards avant d'adresser un sourire mielleux à Marcus Flint.

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt Malfoy ! Je me demandais quand tu allais daigner nous rejoindre.

- C'est bon, grogna le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est Pansy qui ne voulait pas me lâcher.

- Mouais... J'espère que tu seras plus concentré pendant le stage.

- Pfff ! Comme si notre équipe avait besoin de ça : on a le meilleur équipement et...

- Oui, Malfoy. Des balais dernier cri, c'est fantastique, l'interrompit Flint. Mais un attrapeur qui attrape le vif d'or, ça serait vraiment merveilleux.

Drago lança un regard glacial à son capitaine avant de tourner la tête avec mépris.

- On est presque au complet, non ? Il faut juste que Pucey arrive et ça sera bon, déclara Montague.

- Pucey ne vient pas : il a mal pris le fait que je le remplace suite à sa tendinite alors que Drago est resté dans l'équipe avec sa blessure. Donc pour reprendre ses propres mots : « Je me moque de cette équipe de bras cassé comme de mon premier grimoire. Amusez vous bien à votre stage pourri dans votre coin paumé, moi je pars en vacances à Brighton. »

- Ok...

- J'ai dit à Warrington de venir à sa place. D'ailleurs il arrive.

Les Serpentards tournèrent les yeux en direction du nouveau venu qui leur fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

- Salut les gars !

- Mouais salut... l'usurpateur.

Surpris par cet accueil, Warrigton haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur sa valise silencieusement. L'équipe des vert et argent resta à se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor accompagnée de Ron et Hermione passe devant eux.

- En tout cas, il doit y en avoir qui sont heureux d'être privés de vacances, lança Drago d'une voix trainante. Je suis certain que les jumeaux sont ravis à l'idée de pouvoir manger encore un mois. C'est que les Weasley vont faire de sacrées économies avec deux bouches en moins à nourrir. Dommage qu'ils ne soient que deux à faire partie de l'équipe ! Ils auraient peut-être eu de quoi s'acheter un livre neuf après un mois passé aux frais de Poudlard...

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Un problème Potty ? T'es triste de pas pouvoir retourner chez tes Moldus chéris ?

- Fiche nous la paix ! Si vous pensez qu'on est ravis de voir nos vacances gâchées. Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on va vous rétamer ! s'exclama Fred.

- Vous allez pas nous faire croire que vous aviez des projets de vacances, railla le blond sous les ricanements de son équipe. Vous comptiez faire quoi ? Vous lancer dans l'agriculture moldue en espérant pouvoir faire des réserves pour l'hiver ?

- Et toi Malfoy ta mère va faire quoi en juillet ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle déprime sans son « cher petit ange blond » ?

- De quoi tu parles Diggory ?, interrogea l'interpellé en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté à proximité de l'équipe de Gryffondor en entendant le tour que prenait la discussion.

- Je m'inquiétais juste pour ta maman, tu comptes lui rendre visite les week-ends ? Après tout, vous n'êtes pas en train de parler de nos vacances gâchées ? Les siennes le sont aussi sans son petit Drago, non ?

- N'importe quoi ! De quoi tu te mêles d'abord ?! Tu ne connais rien de ma mère alors tais-toi !

- Malfoy je te signale que nos mères fréquentent le même salon de coiffure donc je sais plein de choses sur ta maman et la façon dont son « cher petit ange blond » se barbouille de chocolat en mangeant ses sucreries Honeydukes. »

A ces mots Drago vira au cramoisi et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Cédric qui l'imita, suivi de tous les Gryffondors présents. Mais un léger toussotement les empêcha de lancer le moindre sort : Severus Rogue était dans la place.

- Rangez vos baguettes immédiatement.

- C'est Malfoy qui a commencé ! s'indigna Ron.

- J'en suis convaincu, répondit le professeur de Potions avec dédain. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites sur la partie du quai réservée aux joueurs de Quidditch ?

- On accompagnait Harry.

- Il est vrai que notre célèbre Potter ne peut pas se passer de son petit fan-club mais maintenant il va falloir le laisser et tant pis pour les derniers autographes. Rejoignez les autres élèves dans le Poudlard Express avant que je décide de retirer des points à Gryffondor.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous retirer de points : nous sommes en vacances !

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je devrais noter quelque part qu'il faudra retirer 50 points à Gryffondor l'année prochaine, répondit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- Heu... Viens Ron on s'en va ! déclara Hermione en attrapant le rouquin par la chemise pour le tirer jusqu'à l'autre bout du quai.

- Quant à vous, rendez-vous là-bas, nous allons bientôt partir.

Les joueurs de Quidditch rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à l'endroit désigné par leur professeur où les autres joueurs de l'école patientaient depuis déjà un bon moment. Ils virent partir le Poudlard Express. Puis un autre train, beaucoup plus petit, arriva mais, contre toute attente, ils ne furent pas autorisés à y monter. Un brouhaha commença à s'élever parmi le groupe de jeunes gens massés le long de la voie :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

- Il paraît qu'il manque un prof. Mais je vois pas qui ça peut être.

- C'est pas Rogue malheureusement !

- Il manque Chourave, non ?

- Ça ne peut pas être elle : elle nous a dit qu'elle partait en voyage chercher des plantes ou un truc de ce genre.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Ben c'est notre Directrice de maison quand même.

- J'espère que c'est pas Hagrid qu'on attend, j'ai pas envie qu'il surveille notre stage.

- Ah non ! Si jamais mon père apprend que ce gros balourd doit veiller sur nous, il va y avoir un scandale.

- Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de...

- Excusez moi jeunes gens.

Les joueurs se retournèrent pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde et souriante. Le professeur McGonagall bouscula quelques élèves pour s'approcher de la nouvelle venue.

- Charity ! Enfin, il va falloir perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard.

- Je suis désolée Minerva : je n'arrivais pas à choisir quels romans moldus emporter. Il y en a tellement de fantastiques, alors j'en ai pris toute une valise...

- Oui, bien sûr !, la coupa la directrice de Gryffondor. Jeunes gens, dirigez-vous vers vos wagons s'ils vous plait.

- Oh ! Cette chose, c'est une batte c'est cela ? Et vous devez taper le souaffle avec pour le faire entrer dans les buts, non ?, demanda Charity Burbage en pointant du doigt les battes que les jumeaux Weasley tenaient sur l'épaule.

Les élèves échangèrent un regard profondément inquiet avant de s'avancer vers le train : ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, venaient de maisons et de familles différentes mais curieusement, à cet instant précis, ils partageaient la même envie de rentrer chez eux.


	5. Surprises en série

* * *

**Surprises (en série)**

* * *

Certes, cela n'était pas très sérieux, mais Filius Flitwick n'était pas venu pour faire du zèle. Si vingt-neuf ans d'enseignement lui avaient appris une chose, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter aux élèves à l'approche des congés ou d'un match de Quidditch. Alors essayer de surveiller vingt-huit joueurs en mal de vacances confinés dans un train pendant cinq heures et demi… Certainement pas ! Il était professeur de Sortilèges, pas surveillant suicidaire.

Ainsi, dès que Charity fût enfin arrivée, et que les élèves furent tous montés à bord du train, il prit la direction du compartiment des professeurs, choisit un siège à l'air moelleux et y enfonça son derrière, bien décidé à ne l'en plus bouger. Il ne fût pas vraiment surpris de voir ses collègues faire de même, et, en cet instant, il lui sembla que même Rolanda doutait du bien-fondé de son propre projet.  
En réalité, la seule à rester indéfectiblement enthousiaste était Charity. Son visage éclairé d'un immense sourire était collé à la vitre, et lorsque le train se mit en branle, elle adressa de grands signes d'au revoir au château. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'adore partir à l'aventure ! lui confia sa jeune collègue. D'autant plus que je vais pouvoir faire connaissance avec plein d'élèves que je n'ai pas en cours ! C'est merveilleux ! J'adore les élèves... Oh !! s'écria-t-elle avec excitation, vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? Laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux durant le trajet ! Je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir profiter seule de ce moment privilégié avec eux, mais j'ai tellement envie d'apprendre à mieux les connaître !

Filius la fixa quelques secondes. Elle ne semblait pas plaisanter.

- Euh… Bien sûr… Je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient…

- Vous êtes vraiment certaine de vouloir prendre en charge les élèves jusqu'à l'arrivée, Charity ? demanda Minerva incrédule.

- Oh oui, s'il vous plaît !

- Eh bien alors, oui, d'accord… Bien sûr… Rolanda, Severus, ça ne vous pose aucun problème j'imagine ?

- Je ne vois certainement pas pourquoi j'insisterais pour aller surveiller une bande d'adolescents surexcités si Charity veut s'en charger…

- Oh merci Severus ! Vous êtes un véritable amour !! (Filius se retint de glousser en voyant la grimace de son collègue.) Eh bien à tout à l'heure alors !

Et force fût de reconnaître que Charity endossa son rôle à merveille, puisque lorsque le train arriva à quai, un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, elle n'était pas revenue se plaindre des élèves, on n'avait entendu aucun cri et la trousse de secours prévue expressément n'avait pas été touchée.

Le comble de la surprise fût lorsque les quatre professeurs rejoignirent leur jeune collègue sur le quai, attendant que tous les élèves soient descendus, et lui demandèrent si le trajet s'était bien déroulé :

- Oh oui ! répondit-elle. Les élèves sont tout-à-fait adorables ! J'ai eu cette conversation absolument délicieuse avec messieurs Davies et Bletchley au sujet des recettes de tartes…

Les autres la regardèrent avec effarement.

- Davies et Bletchley ? Les recettes de tartes ? répéta Minerva, interloquée.

- Oui, absolument, répondit Charity en souriant, d'ailleurs je leur ai promis de faire ma fameuse tarte à la groseille durant le séjour !

Minerva hocha la tête, renonçant à faire une quelconque remarque. D'autant plus qu'elle avait vu les yeux de Filius et Rolanda s'éclairer à la mention du dessert.

- Tout ceci est passionnant, mais peut-être devrions-nous nous diriger vers le camp ? demanda alors Severus.

- Absolument, s'exclama Rolanda, je vais aller voir les gens chargés du transport des bagages, mais commencez à y aller ! En sortant de la gare vous prenez à droite, et c'est à peine à cinq cent mètres !

Minerva compta rapidement les élèves pour être sure que tous étaient bien présents, et le groupe sortit de la gare. Ils empruntèrent un chemin assez large qui les mena rapidement à un portail ouvrant sur un immense terrain d'herbe verte. La directrice de Gryffondor n'allait pas pousser de petits cris d'émerveillement comme Charity, mais en fervente amatrice de Quidditch qu'elle était, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était soufflée.  
Sur la gauche se trouvaient des gradins, et de part et d'autre, en retrait, six immenses poteaux coiffés d'anneaux de différentes tailles se dressaient vers le ciel. Ce devait être le terrain principal. L'espace un peu plus loin, juste avant les arbres, devait être consacré aux entraînements : on y apercevait des lance-cognards, des mannequins volants, des anneaux mouvants…  
Minerva eût un sourire discret : peut-être que ce stage allait tout de même être intéressant. Les élèves semblaient d'ailleurs se dire la même chose, à en juger par la manière dont ils regardaient avidement le matériel…

Les bâtiments se trouvaient à droite de l'entrée. Un grand homme brun à forte carrure les attendait.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Charity qui menait le groupe. Je suis Charity Burbage, voici mes collègues les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue, et voici les joueurs de Poudlard ! Et vous devez être…

- Absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer, Charity – je peux vous appeler Charity ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis certain que Charity n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Notre trajet a été assez long, et je suis certain que les élèves sont impatients d'aller explorer la propriété. Pourriez-vous nous montrer les dortoirs ?

L'homme eût l'air contrarié mais acquiesça :

- Les chambres des élèves sont au premier étage. Celles des professeurs au second. Et je suis Buddy Spring, d'ailleurs.

- Formidable, marmonna Severus en lui passant devant pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Alors que les bagages arrivaient, Minerva entra dans la première chambre, décorée de beige, et qui comptait sept lits. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell se précipitèrent à sa suite.

- Trop bien !

- Votre chambre vous plaît, miss Spinnet ?

- Oh oui Professeur ! Je sens que l'équipe de Gryffondor va se plaire ici !

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

- L'équipe de Gryff… Ah mais non, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas comme ça que les chambres ont été réparties ! Ceci est la chambre des filles ! Il y a vous trois, trois Serdaigles et une Pouffsouffle si je ne m'abuse.

Les trois jeunes filles s'immobilisèrent :

- Quoi ? On va dormir avec les joueuses de Serdaigle ?

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! Pitié ! Elles sont insupportables !

- Miss Bell, ne parlez pas ainsi de vos camarades.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Angelina. S'il vous plaît, Professeur ! Ne mélangez pas les équipes ! Je préfère encore dormir dans le lit de Fred que de…

- Je vote pour !

Angelina se retourna et fusilla du regard son coéquipier qui venait de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne peux certainement pas autoriser des dortoirs mixtes, miss Johnson…

- Très bien ! Pas avec les garçons ! Mais ne nous laissez pas avec les filles de Serdaigle ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre chambre, un placard, quoi que ce soit ! On est prêtes à partager toutes les trois le même lit…

- Je vote encore plus pour !

- Taisez-vous, Mr. Weasley. Miss Johnson, je comprends très bien que cette répartition ne vous enchante guère, mais je n'y peux rien. Il va falloir faire avec. Tout le monde ici a un colocataire… plus ou moins appréciable, acheva Minerva au moment où Charity, avec qui elle allait elle-même partager sa chambre, passa devant la porte, traînant derrière elle une énorme malle bleu ciel, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre avec les autres joueuses. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais aller voir le reste des dortoirs.

- C'est ça… maugréa Angelina en regardant son professeur s'éloigner. Je préfèrerais encore partager ma brosse à dent avec Flint…

- Sérieux ? Mais c'est absolument dégoûtant !

- Bon sang ! s'exclama la jeune fille en sursautant. Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

Et alors qu'il quittait la pièce sous le regard noir de son amie, celle-ci s'assit sur le lit le plus proche, situé juste au-dessous de la fenêtre. A ce moment-là Cho Chang, qui venait d'arriver avec les autres joueuses, s'approcha d'elle et dit d'un ton posé :

- Je voulais ce lit.

Angelina releva vivement la tête et lui lança un regard hargneux.

- Et moi je voulais passer mon mois de juillet à Londres et voir le concert des Bizarr'Sisters. Va falloir faire sans.

Son adversaire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pût cependant pas répondre, puisqu'Angelina sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le couloir dans lequel attendaient les malles aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle attrapa les poignées de la première qu'elle vit et commença à tirer. Mais l'objet était trop lourd et elle fût incapable de le déplacer.

- Allons bon, c'est la malle de qui ça, encore ? Alicia ! C'est ta malle ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille dans son dos, je l'ai déjà prise !

- Katie ?

- La mienne c'est celle avec les autocollants.

Angelina soupira. Elle devait appartenir à un des garçons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu mettre dedans pour qu'elle soit si lourde ? Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour s'emparer de ses propres bagages quand elle entendit un bruit provenir de la grosse malle. Comme si quelqu'un frappait contre ses bords…  
Intriguée, elle se rapprocha et, vérifiant que personne ne la voyait fouiller, fit discrètement sauter le loquet et souleva le couvercle.

- AAAH !

- Chuuuuut ! Tu veux me faire repérer, ou quoi ? Où est George ? murmura Lee Jordan, recroquevillé à l'intérieur de la malle.


	6. Rouge et or de colère

* * *

**Rouge (et or) de colère**

* * *

– Non, mais je rêve !

Oui, Angelina Johnson appréciait moyennement cette énième plaisanterie des jumeaux Weasley, et elle allait le faire savoir... Elle n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de rabat-joie. Elle était même la première à rire de leurs facéties mais cette fois-ci, elle serait la première à leur tirer les oreilles ! C'était l'ingrédient qui faisait déborder la potion !

Angelina fit sortir Lee Jordan hors de la malle et le poussa non sans vigueur sur la première chose dans son champ de vision, à savoir un lit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger, lui qui s'amusait à raconter des âneries sur eux deux pendant les matchs !

Alicia ferma instinctivement la porte, consciente tout de même de l'inefficacité de son initiative, connaissant le nombre de décibels que la voix d'Angelina pouvait atteindre.

- Au nom de notre amitié, ne me tue pas !, gémit Lee, recroquevillé.

- Notre amitié ? Je suis prête à reconsidérer le nombre de mes amis pour pouvoir vous tuer, toi et les deux carottes qui te servent d'acolytes !, lui répondit Angelina, avec la douceur qui s'impose.

- Angelina, à force de crier comme ça, tu vas ameuter tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Katie, conservant son sang-froid malgré la terrible envie de rire que lui inspirait la mine déconfite de Lee. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça !

- Oh !, s'extasia Lee, s'étant redressé et arborant une mine de cabotin. Tu es la voix de la raison ! Tu me sauves de mon horrible tortionnaire ! Moi qui suis innocent ! Moi qui ai subi pendant cinq longues heures la dure vie d'un passager clandestin dans une minuscule malle... Ô rage ! ô désespoir...

- Oh, tais-toi !, l'interrompit Angelina, la tête dans les mains, reprenant petit à petit, mais difficilement, le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Ou plutôt, explique-nous ce que tu fais là, lui dit Alicia, calmement.

Lee semblait atteint par un sortilège de mutisme. Le silence était troublé par la rumeur des Serdaigles, occupées à leur loisir préféré : pouffer.

- Mais encore..., dit Angelina, irritée.

- Bah, tu m'as dit de me taire. Je me tais donc..., répondit Lee, tout sourire.

- Tu m'énerves !, cria Angelina, survoltée de nouveau. Je vais chercher moi-même ces explications. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard ! En attendant, je vais m'entrainer sur George...

Angelina sortit en trombe de la future scène du crime, suivie de ses deux amies. Elle marchait d'un pas conquérant le long du couloir, à la recherche de la chambre où logeaient – entre autres – les garçons de Gryffondor. Une à une, les portes ne résistaient pas à son passage.

A peine la première passée, elle fut littéralement délogée par une équipe de Serpentard, presque au complet, en plein emménagement.

La deuxième tentative ne fut pas meilleure puisqu'aucun Gryffondor ne séjournait dans cette chambre.

La troisième serait la bonne ! La porte entr'ouverte, on y percevait une grande animation, entre conversations et rires. Ça n'allait pas durer...

- GEORGE WEASLEY !, cria Angelina en apercevant le rouquin, en équilibre sur le dos de son frère.

George – mais Fred n'était jamais très loin – entendait très souvent ce cri, dont sa mère, notamment, était l'auteur, et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il préféra atterrir de son propre chef sur le sol plutôt que d'y être forcé...

- Oh, Angelina ! Laisse-moi deviner : tu as changé d'avis et tu veux bien dormir ce soir dans l'un de nos lits. C'est ça ?, lui demanda George, tout sourire.

- Encore faut-il que tu sois toujours vivant avant ce soir. Et j'en doute. A moi de te poser une question mais Fred peut aussi y répondre. Aurais-tu perdu une malle ?, lui demanda-t-elle, arborant le même sourire, mais ironique cette fois.

- Ah...

- ... oui, finit Fred.

Alors qu'Angelina allait renchérir, quelque chose de curieux attira son regard. Ce n'était pas Harry qui les observait d'un regard creux, ni Cédric, ni Zacharias Smith, le poursuiveur des Poufsouffles qui partageaient leur chambre, mais bien Olivier. Il n'arborait qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille, vraisemblablement tout juste sorti de la douche.

- Je ne te savais pas si exhibitionniste, Olivier, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai voulu prendre de l'avance en me douchant, répondit-il, stoïque. En tant que capitaine, j'ai le devoir d'aller inspecter le terrain et le matériel qui est à notre disposition. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire avant ce vautour de Flint !

- Oh, Dubois, tu es le meilleur !, s'exclama George, en s'agenouillant à ses pieds, suivi par Fred. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr, qu'en tant que capitaine, tu as aussi le devoir de nous protéger contre tous les dangers... par exemple, les foudres d'une furie, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez encore fait, George.

- Vois-tu, Olivier, on a fait une petite entorse au règlement...

- Une toute petite entorse, en vérité, enchaina Fred.

- Minuscule, continua George.

- Abrégez !, s'exclama Olivier, agacé.

- On a emmené..., commença Fred.

- ... Lee..., continua George.

- ... avec nous, finit Fred, les bras en v, faussement enjoué.

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?, explosa Olivier.

Olivier pensa tout d'abord qu'il était en plein rêve. Non, il ne s'était pas rendu ridicule devant ses coéquipiers en serviette de bain et Lee Jordan était à cette heure-ci dans le Poudlard Express, ou alors déjà chez lui. Olivier allait se réveiller dans le train, avec dans les oreilles, la voix enjouée et légèrement stridente du professeur Burbage... Sauf que tout ceci était bien réel ou plutôt qu'il était en plein cauchemar.

Il priait pour que McGonagall ne fût pas ameutée par le bruit. Dire qu'à peine arrivés, ils étaient déjà sur le point de se faire mal voir alors qu'elle lui avait promis une lettre de recommandation pour le Club de Flaquemare. Avec Lee dans les parages, elle allait lui échapper, c'était certain !

- J'espère au moins que vous avez une bonne raison !

- C'était l'idée de Fred, dit vivement George, le bras tendu vers son frère.

- C'était l'idée de George, dit en même temps Fred, le bras tendu de la même manière.

- Vous pensez à l'image de bouse de dragon que l'on va avoir auprès du professeur McGonagall, maintenant ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est là – notamment – pour en mettre plein la vue aux Serpentards ! Et vous, vous leur donnez un bâton pour nous battre...

- Ce n'est pas pour les défendre, l'interrompit Cédric en riant, mais ta serviette de bain jure un peu avec ta leçon de morale et d'autorité...

- On t'a pas sonné, Diggory, répondit Olivier, à bout de nerf.

- Bon, les gars, et si on discutait tranquillement, hein ?, dit Katie, en essayant de calmer le jeu. Je crois qu'on est tous un peu à fleur de peau ce soir, tous un peu fatigués du voyage, tous un peu dégoutés, mais vous agresser comme ça n'arrangera rien. Laissons au moins les jumeaux s'expliquer...

- Katie, tu es un ange, dit Fred. Voilà, on a décidé d'emmener avec nous Lee parce qu'on s'est dit que ça pourrait être amusant de profiter de ses pitreries et de notre trio de blagueurs pendant ce début de « vacances ».

- Et il nous a suppliés de l'emmener, en plus de ça.

- A genoux même.

- Ça va, ça va ! Je n'imagine même pas la tête de McGonagall quand elle apprendra ça..., commença Angelina, désolée.

- Apprendre quoi, Miss Johnson ?

Angelina s'était figée et toute la chambre avec elle. Le professeur McGonagall, à l'ouïe fine, avait entendu les vociférations venues de l'étage d'en dessous, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir tant de monde réuni ici. En fait, elle avait été accaparée par le flot de parole de Charity ainsi que ses gesticulations, elle qui essayait sans succès de lui décrire toutes les figures d'un sport moldu qu'elle aimait regarder en boucle : le « pâte in âge ». Autant dire que cet excès d'animation avait été un bon prétexte pour s'éclipser sans la froisser...

- Euh.. c'est que... enfin..., balbutia Angelina, troublée.

- Ce que veux dire Angelina, reprit Olivier, c'est que nous avons eu un petit différend, un problème à régler, rien de bien méchant. Mais, c'est du passé et...

- Au contraire, je vois un certain nombre de problèmes ici, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Tout d'abord, votre tenue laisse à désirer, Dubois. Allez vous habiller, je vous prie ! Ensuite, la règle n'a pas changé depuis quelques minutes : pas de chambre mixte, pas de rencontre entre vous dans les chambres. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Enfin, je suis sidérée de voir ma propre équipe se montrer en spectacle de la sorte. Je vous signale que l'on vous entend vociférer depuis le deuxième étage ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard que votre attitude doit s'en ressentir. Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous calm...

La leçon de morale de Minerva fut interrompue par le son de la voix de harity Burbage, transmise par un haut-parleur magique, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment :

- Veuillez-tous vous diriger au rez-de-chaussée. Le diner est servi ! Ma tarte à la groseille attendra demain, par contre ! Ça a marché, vous croyez, Buddy ?

- Je crois même que certains vont être privés de dessert, ce soir..., signifia une autre voix, acerbe cette fois-ci.

Trois personnes se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte : Severus Rogue, tenant par l'oreille Lee Jordan et enfin, Drago Malefoy, les bras croisés et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres...


	7. Une soirée riche en émotions

**

* * *

**

Une soirée riche en émotions

* * *

Minerva McGonagall fixa d'un air déconcerté le professeur Rogue et les deux élèves qui l'accompagnai ent tandis que dans son dos, les Gryffondors, complètement pétrifiés, se préparaient à subir les foudres de leur Directrice de Maison. Poussant un profond soupir d'agacement devant cette nouvelle preuve que ce mois allait être très long, le professeur de Métamorphose finit par se résigner à demander une explication à son collègue :

- Puis-je savoir ce que Mr Jordan fait ici ?

- Hé bien il semblerait que vos élèves aient jugé distrayant d'amener des passagers clandestins.

- Mes élèves ? Voyons Severus, pourquoi cela serait-il la faute de mes...

Minerva s'interrompit en voyant le Maître des Potions hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Elle soupira et se retourna vers l'équipe de Gryffondor avec un regard noir.

- Auriez vous par hasard quelque chose à nous dire Messieurs Weasley ?

- Quelque chose à vous dire ? En dehors du fait que vous êtes un professeur formidable ? commença Fred.

- Et que nous sommes plus qu'enchantés que vous nous ayez fait l'immense honneur et privilège de nous accompagner pour ce magnifique stage ! poursuivit George.

- Arrêtez votre fayottage immédiatement et dites moi pourquoi vous avez jugez bon d'emmener Lee Jordan qui, dois-je le rappeler, ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour ce stage réservé exclusivement aux joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard.

- Ben en fait ...

- ...on a pensé que comme il est habituellement chargé de commenter les matchs...

- ...on s'est dit que ça serait bien qu'il puisse s'entrainer aussi...

- ...afin d'améliorer ses commentaires même s'ils sont déjà très bons !

Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez devant la logique toute particulière de ses élèves mais, avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour les réprimander, une série de gloussements retentit derrière Severus Rogue. Les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour découvrir trois Serdaigles et une Poufsouffle qui, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, fixaient consciencieusement Olivier Dubois, toujours en serviette au milieu de la chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici mesdemoiselles ?

- On était venues prévenir les Gryffondors que Malfoy avait découvert...commença à articuler Cho les yeux rivés sur le torse du capitaine avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et de murmurer d'une voix confuse ...comment il pouvait lacer ses chaussures à l'aide d'un sort.

- T'es vraiment cruche ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Drago, en lui lançant un regard consterné.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater mesdemoiselles, les Gryffondors sont déjà au courant. Vous pouvez donc aller informer d'autres personnes de cette nouvelle capitale, ajouta Rogue d'une voix mielleuse, dissimulant à peine un amusement pernicieux.

- Et quant à vous Dubois allez vous rhabiller !

- Oui professeur, tout de suite.

- Et vous allez manger ! Tout de suite jeunes filles ! Non pas vous, mademoiselle Johnson, vous restez là avec vos condisciples de Gryffondor.

La poursuiveuse soupira en adressant une moue résignée à ses amies tandis que les filles des autres équipes s'éloignaient très lentement, les yeux toujours fixé s sur Olivier Dubois et un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

- Malfoy, Diggory, Smith dehors aussi.

- Mais je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer, se plaignit le Serpentard avant de rejoindre le couloir d'un air déçu suite au regard désapprobateur de ses professeurs.

Drago laissa passer les deux autres garçons devant lui en grommelant pu is, voyant qu'il était seul dans le couloir, il se dissimula derrière un renfoncement de mur pour écouter en ricanant le sermon que McGonagall adressait aux Gryffondors. Alors que le professeur de Métamorphose en était à énumérer les lourdes sanctions qui allaient être infligées à l'équipe de Potter, une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charity Burbage.

- Voyons jeune homme ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache. Nous vous attendons pour diner.

- Oui je sais... Je...je voulais juste admirer le tableau là, marmonna Drago, honteux que cette ridicule professeur d'Etude des Moldus ait réussi à le surprendre.

- Vous savez où sont vos camarades ? Il manque toute l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Oh quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas être autorisés à manger ce soir.

- Pardon ? Mais c'est ridicul e ! Pourquoi des élèves seraient-ils privées de repas ? … C'est le professeur McGonagall que j'entends crier ?  
- On dirait bien.

Charity haussa les sourcils d'un air suspicieux en observant le jeune Serpentard puis elle se dirigea rapidement en direction de la chambre d'où provenaient les cris.

- ...vous devriez avoir honte jeunes gens ! A peine arrivés et vous vous faites déjà remarqué ! C'est de cette façon que vous faites honneur à la maison de Gryffondor ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous vous renvoyer chez vous ! Je peux vous garantir que vos parents seront mis au courant dès ce soir ! Vous serez privés de sorties, et pas d'activités en dehors du Quidditch ! Et demain, vous serez de corvée pour nettoyer tout le matériel après la séance d'entrainement !

- Minerva ? Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de ces cris ?

- Les Gryffondors ont une fois encore voulu jouer les intéressants en se moquant éperdument des règles, expliqua Rogue sur un ton ironique.

Il désigna du doigt Lee Jordan qui contemplait ses chaussures d'un air penaud.

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient jugés amusant d'emmener un de leur camarade dissimulé dans leurs bagages.

- Pardon ?! Vous voulez dire que ce jeune homme a passé tout le trajet caché dans une malle ? s'exclama Charity d'une voix horrifiée.

- En effet.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Mon pauvre petit poussin ! Tu dois être mort de fatigue ! Et de faim ! Tu as eu à boire au moins ? interrogea la jeune femme en attrapant Lee par les épaules.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Charity, nous étions en train de les punir ! Votre noble intention de jouer les mères-poules contrecarre légèrement nos projets.

- Voyons Séverus ! Ce pauvre garçon doit être exténué, ce n'est pas le moment de parler punitions ! Il faut déjà lui permettre de se remettre de ce voyage qui a dû être éprouvant.

- Elle a raison Séverus, admit McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil aux traits tirés du Gryffondor. Allons tous manger et nous parlerons de leurs sanctions plus tard.

- Viens, mon poussin. Il y a de la Shepards Pie au menu, tu aimes ça ? demanda doucement Charity en quittant la pièce en compagnie de Lee Jordan.

Les deux professeurs firent signe au reste de l'équipe de rejoindre eux aussi la salle à manger avant de leur emboiter le pas. C'est en sortant qu'ils découvrirent Drago Malfoy toujours dans le couloir de peur de manquer une information croustillante.

- Ne vous avait-on pas demander d'aller diner Malfoy ?

- Je suis revenu chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre.

- Bien sûr. Puisque vous semblez vous passionner pour le sort des Gryffondors, vous partagerez leur punition de demain, déclara froidement McGonagall.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Professeur Rogue !

- Ça suffit Malfoy. Pour votre bien, vous devriez apprendre à rester à votre place, rétorqua le Maître des Potions en lui lançant un regard imperturbable.

- C'est bien fait pour toi Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry une fois que les professeurs se furent éloignés.

- La ferme Potter ! De toute façon, jamais je n'aurais une correction pire que la votre ! Ça m'étonne que McGonagall vous laisse même encore jouer. Et c'est sans compter les beuglantes que vos parents ne vont pas hésiter à vous envoyer.

A ces mots les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet en songeant à la probable réaction de leur mère avant de se retourner contre le Serpentard tandis qu'Harry le fixait en serrant les poings.

- Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas joué les fouines Malefoy !

- Non ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas joué les fouines et si vous n'aviez pas eu cette idée complètement folle ! corrigea Angelina en croisant les bras.

- Voilà, écoutez donc la furie, railla Drago.

- Ah ça suffit ! Je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête de vos bêtises ! Vous vous taisez, tous !

- Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi Johnson ?

Une gifle magistrale fût la réponse à la question du blond. Drago fixa la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds en portant une main à sa joue endolorie avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Non mais t'es malade ?! De quel droit oses-tu porter la main sur moi ?! Espèce de harpie !

- Tu veux que je recommence peut-être ?!

- Euh... Angelina, du calme, tenta de la raisonner Katie.

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Là c'est bon je sature ! On n'est même pas arrivés depuis une journée qu'ils me rendent tous déjà complètement folle. Alors le prochain qui l'ouvre s'en reprend une, compris ?!

Les garçons déglutirent en voyant le regard furibond que leur adressa leur camarade et ils la laissèrent prudemment s'éloigner en compagnie de ses amies. Une fois les filles hors de portée de vue, les jumeaux laissèrent échapper un soupir soulagé.

- On a eu chaud !

- C'est clair !

- Mais elles sont complètement cinglées les filles à Gryffondor ! De vraies mégères ! s'exclama Drago en fixant le bout du couloir d'un air abasourdi.

- Ah ça faut reconnaître qu'elles ont du caractère, admit Olivier. Bon maintenant on va manger tranquillement et on arrête les bêtises.

Quelque peu fatigués par toutes les émotions de cette soirée, ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. En pénétrant dans la pièce remplie d'élèves occupés à savourer le copieux diner qui leur avait été servi, les Gryffondors aperçurent Lee Jordan attablé à la table des professeurs qui semblaient discuter activement de la solution à adopter face à ce problème inattendu. Fred et George échangèrent un regard laissant entrevoir leur inquiétude concernant le sort qui allait être réservé à leur ami.


End file.
